digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Such Sweet Sorrow
Synopsis Gallantmon digivolves into Crimson Mode and battles the Jeri Type Agent of the D-Reaper. After a fierce battle Gallantmon Crimson Mode finally destroys the Jeri Type Agent by punching his fist through it. Jeri Katou finally awakens from her long depression, realizing the meaning of destiny that she had sought since first meeting Leomon. Meanwhile, MegaGargomon is out of ammo, while Sakuyamon energizes Justimon with the remains of her fighting energy in a failed bid to destroy the Reaper. The Reaper is finally dragged back to the Digital World by the Digimon Sovereign. It is revealed that Janyu Wong has uploaded the Juggernaut program into Terriermon as part of Operation: Doodlebug; later, MegaGargomon activates the Juggernaut in the D-Reaper's vortex, which is located in the link between the two worlds. This causes the flow of the vortex to reverse direction (reversing the D-Reaper's evolution), but the protective effects of the red cards soon wear off, and the Biomerged Digimon are devolved into their respective composites, putting them in danger from the paralyzing effects of the D-Reaper. The combination of the fact that they are in a quantuam bubble and the reverse flow of the vortex creates a reverse time effect that devolves the D-Reaper back to its original harmless form as it's sucked into the vortex. Also, Jeri and Calumon (who survived because Calumon somehow protected them with a forcefield) are saved by Takato and Guilmon who reach her by Guilmon flinging Takato to the two with his tail after they degenerate. Fortunately, they are then saved by MarineAngemon as the chaos of the D-Reaper disappears into the hole. During the end course of the battle, however, Janyu realizes that the Juggernaut program, in being a vital instrument of the defeat of the D-Reaper, would also create the same effect that was originally intended by Mitsuo Yamaki earlier in the series: it would force all the Digimon back into the Digital World. If they do not return, they will disappear completely as the D-Reaper did. After the battle, as the phenomenon occurs to the horror and sadness of all the tamers and their associates (with the de-digivolving of the Digimon into their training forms, save Calumon and MarineAngemon), Janyu reveals this detail to his son Henry, and expresses his guilt, but Henry smiles tearfully and forgives him, which makes Janyu weep. Months later, Takato confides that life in Shinjuku has returned to a state seemingly like the times prior to the arrival of the Digimon and his first moments with Guilmon, as have the lives of the tamers and their family and friends. However, the tamers continue to remember their Digimon as promised during the return of the Digimon to their world. Takato, while strolling by the abandoned rest area in the local park where Guilmon made his home during his time in the Human World, decides to look into the hole that Guilmon dug when he first found an entry point into the Digital World. He is then shocked to find that the portal, which is assumed to have disappeared immediately after the Juggernaut program was used, has returned to view, and realizes he might be able to keep his promise to Guilmon after all. Featured characters Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. De-Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) }} Quotes Other notes See also *Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message in the Packet, a CD drama that is deemed to follow this episode in continuity. *''Runaway Locomon'', a movie that is also believed to follow the episode in continuity. Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Digimon Tamers episodes